


My Boyfriend is A Dieter!

by chocomilkis (nizzyool)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Desert, Diet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, squishy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/pseuds/chocomilkis
Summary: Hyunwoo who loves to eat suddenly goes on diet.





	My Boyfriend is A Dieter!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [내 남친은 다이어터!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330300) by Gwakamolli. 



> This story is originally written in Korean by Gwakamolli, I only own the English translation.  
> I'm doing this to practice my translating skill, so I want to apologize in advance for some awkward sentences as nor English or Korean is my first language ;___;

Crunch, crunch. The table was filled with the voice of someone munching on vegetable. Light green vegetables, red tomatoes, and white cheese... They really stimulated one's appetite. However, the look on Hyunwoo's face, who's diligently munching salad, was not that good. He moved his fork soullessly, only for the sake of clearing the food in front of his eyes. Crunch, crunch. Crunch, crunch... Sitting across him, Minhyuk rolled his cream sauce pasta while looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Honey... Are you really okay with that?"  
"Yeah, recently I didn't have much appetite..."  
  
_Someone who doesn't have much appetite eat three portions of salad, yeah..._

 

**

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-6EFuHsKHUgw/WeTiBDv2dmI/AAAAAAAAEEo/IN0xr63nRQ0wBrwbDiYemq30N0VktYBGgCLcBGAs/s1600/Screenshot-2017-10-17%2B%25EB%2582%25B4%2B%25EB%2582%25A8%25EC%25B9%259C%25EC%259D%2580%2B%25EB%258B%25A4%25EC%259D%25B4%25EC%2596%25B4%25ED%2584%25B0%2B-%2B%25EB%2593%259C%25EC%2585%2594%25EB%25B3%25B4%25EC%2584%25B8%25EC%259A%2594%2B%25EB%25A7%259B%25EC%259E%2588%25EC%2596%25B4%25EC%259A%2594.png)

  
  
'Eat pleasantly well'. Minhyuk thought it's a phrase existed for Hyunwoo. It was like that when he first met Hyunwoo.  
  
The first time Minhyuk met Hyunwoo was on the day of first semester-opening party Minhyuk went after return to school. As soon as he sat on the table for returning students like him, next to freshmen and sophomores table which was loud of laughter as they drank, Minhyuk wanted to go home already. After receiving question about his military service, Minhyuk had to listen to senior years above him blabbering as if he's the only one who knew everything in the world since he had served in military. There's also people complaining on everything in the world, cursing professors, TAs, even politicians.  
  
_Since I paid for this, might as well fill my stomach to the full. What kind of excuse I should use to run away after filling my stomach..._  
  
Minhyuk continuously said yes and nodded thoughtlessly to the senior who kept asking for his agreement on his opinion. Right when Minhyuk lifted unused chopstick to pick slightly cooked pork belly, another chopstick flied from across and picked  the meat Minhyuk had been eyeing.  
  
"Oh!" Minhyuk let out a sigh. _What kind of jerk took away the meat I've been eyeing..._ When he raised his head, a man in black T-shirt looked at him.  
"Oh, you were going to it this?" He put the meat back to the grill.  
"Ah, no. You can eat it."  
  
_How can I eat something you've picked with your own chopstick..._ As he gestured to the man to eat the meat, Minhyuk shifted his eyes to side dishes. He was putting a piece of seasoned bean sprouts on his rice, when four pieces of well cooked pork belly were put on the top of it. Surprised by sudden appearance of pork belly, Minhyuk raised his head. The man holding tongs smiled a little as if he's embarrassed, then put perilla leaf on a lettuce, added two pieces of well cooked pork belly dipped in sesame oil, slightly grilled garlic, chili dipped in ssamjang sauce, seasoned scallion, and rice, then wrapped them all tightly, and stuffed them all at once into his mouth.  
  
Minhyuk unconsciously gaped at the stuffed cheeks man who ate with such a happy face. _How could a wrap that big enter such a tiny face?_ As their eyes met, Minhyuk's eyes widened in surprised. He lowered his head and chewed the meat given by the man thoroughly.  
  
"Before I took leave, this restaurant was just so so, suddenly the meat tastes delicious. Did they change the owner?"  
  
It's as if two of them were in different world. That time Minhyuk ate very well compared to other times. That's how Minhyuk ended up going to 2nd course which wasn't on his plan. Around the end of party, he got the man's number.  
  
**Son Hyunwoo senior of year 11**  
  
And it didn't take long for the man's name on Minhyuk's phone to be changed into **❤My Hyung I love the most❤**.

 

**

  
"Hyung, are you really okay? You don't want to eat anything else?"  
Hyunwoo smiled to worried Minhyuk and patted his stomach.  
"See this, my stomach is bloated because I'm full. Wow, this restaurant's salad is good. It tasted like.. uh... grass..."  
  
Minhyuk couldn't forget. Hyunwoo stared so intensely at the fork he used to roll the cream pasta noodle, to the point the fork would melt. He also couldn't forget the way Hyunwoo stabbed the salad plate until it would break while saying he's full every time Minhyuk offered him to taste his pasta.  
  
_These days Hyung is getting weird..._  
  
Every time he went on date with Hyunwoo, they used to explore restaurants started from the ones near their campus until the ones far in the outskirts. It was the best date course for Hyunwoo who liked to eat and Minhyuk who liked to watch Hyunwoo eating pleasantly well.  
  
Minhyuk didn't like someone eating a lot ignorantly, but Hyunwoo eating a lot was different. First, when food came out, he would smile with happiness all over his face. Hyunwoo's facial expression changes were subtle so people who didn't know him wouldn't be able to distinguish, but as his lover Minhyuk knew it very well.  _Right now my hyung is enormously happy. Cute hehe_  
  
Hyunwoo's other strong point that Minhyuk liked was he always said thank you every time he's served something. When they ate together on the first time he met Hyunwoo outside, Minhyuk was impressed by that side of him.  
  
"Oh, thank you. It must be delicious."  
"Quick eat, Minhyuk-ah. Eat a lot."  
__  
Hyunwoo pushed the delicious one to Minhyuk's front, and only started eating after he saw Minyuk ate. You could say it's his consideration for Minhyuk whose eating speed was not fast. Every time Minhyuk ate with boy friends, their eating speed were much faster than him so he always ended up gobbling down in a rush and had upset stomach after it. They also made fun of him because of that, saying he ate all day long.  
  
Starting from the second time he ate together with Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo always made sure Minhyuk had started eating before he started his meal. And he would put down his chopsticks after Minhyuk finished eating. Minhyuk was touched by Hyunwoo's consideration and decided to date him.  
  
_And the most different point..._  
  
"Oh, this is so delicious I ate too much. It's delicious, right?"  
  
He scooped rice neatly into his mouth, chewing pleasantly well without opening his mouth. When he ate something delicious, the gap between his eyebrows would get narrower and unconsciously his shoulder would go up and down. _The Hyunwoo who eats like that..._  
__  
"Hyung, today you look exceptionally handsome. What did you eat behind my back?"  
"Why are you saying things like that while eating. What would I eat behind your back..."  
__  
_He's handsome, that's the most different point._  
_He became more handsome is the most interesting thing; he became more handsome is the best..._

 

**

  
For Minhyuk who thought like that, Hyunwoo's change was a very concerning problem.  
_The hyung who easily eats two bowls of rice suddenly eats salad, what the hell is happening..._  
_The person who easily stomachs desert after eating rice, what the hell is happening..._  
  
On the third day they just passed the churros store he and Hyunwoo frequented to, Minhyuk let out a deep sigh as if the sky collapsed. Kihyun, who were playing games on his phone as he sat next to him, threw question while keeping his eyes on phone screen.  
  
"You're disturbing me gaming, can you be quiet, friend?"  
"Weird... This is weird..."  
"No, you don't have to tell me..."  
"Hyung doesn't eat rice and only eats salad, well that's still okay. Bear eats meat but sometimes it can eat grass too, can't it? But I can't understand! How can he?"  
"..."  
"How can he not eat churros for three days! After he said that's what he likes the most recently!"  
_Why did I come here..._ Kihyun thought.  
  
_Although Hyunwoo likes other flavors, his favorite is original rolled in cinnamon sugar. Every time Minhyuk begs Hyunwoo to feed him, he will smile shyly and feed him ice cream._ Kihyun listened to too much information he didn't want to know for his entire life, then suddenly he's startled at the thoughts passing his mind.  
  
_No way, it can't be because of it, can it?_  
  
Kihyun's facial expression and brain unconsciously synced in a flash. The speed of Minhyuk reading the expression was faster than the speed of Kihyun erasing it.  
  
"What was that face, seems like you know something?"  
"What's there for me to know? He is your lover, not mine!"  
"Do you think how many years it's been since I know you? It's more than five years. Do you think I don't know that face? Spill it, quick!"  
  
After getting caught and his hair getting tore down by Minhyuk for more than ten minutes, finally Kihyun confessed the truth.  
  
Going back in time to Monday earlier this week.  
  
After classes ended, Kihyun, who attended same major class with Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Hyunwoo and some more friends planned to drink together. They were planning to go together after Minhyuk's class finished. Kihyun and Hyunwoo's class ended earlier so they waited for him at the bench in front of the building. It's been four months since Minhyuk and Hyunwoo dated. Kihyun always stuck to Minhyuk so he had met and went out together with Hyunwoo too. However, it was the first time only two of them spent time together. Ten minutes passed without any exchange of words. Kihyun couldn't stand the stillness, slowly opened his mouth.  
  
"Do you want to see Lee Minhyuk's past photos, Hyung...?"  
  
Photo taken when Minhyuk came out for his 1st leave from military service, photo taken when Minhyuk cross dressed on the first MT on their first year, photos taken when they went on backpacking. Kihyun didn't realize he had opened a pandora box in the name of iCloud.

 

   
"There are a lot of photos taken with this guy. Seems like you're close."  
"Ah, this guy is Lee Minhyuk's ex boyfriend, he's also close...with....me..."  
"....?"  
"....!"

 

Chae Hyungwon, Lee Minhyuk's ex boyfriend. Owner of slim body. Totally Lee Minhyuk's preference.

 

 

 

Son Hyunwoo, Lee Minhyuk's current boyfriend. The type which is far from slim.

  
There's no use crying over spilled milk. Kihyun couldn't cancel the words he blurted, so he had no other choice but telling Hyunwoo everything he knew about Minhyuk's ex boyfriend. _F*ck, sorry friend..._

 

**

  
After hearing the whole story, different from Kihyun's prediction who thought he'd go pale, Minhyuk's hands were busy pushing down his cheeks which ascend like when a Twitter stan watched a super cute kitten gif.  
  
"So you're saying he started diet after hearing that all my exes were thin, right?"  
"I'm really sorry... Yah but your face is really scary now... If you're angry, can you express it in normal way...?"  
"Ah... ah... crazy..."  
"You're right, I'm crazy jerk... I must be crazy... You wanna beat me...?"  
"Ah crazy, he's very cute! He's crazy! Crazy!"  
"?"  
"Seriously, he must be crazy, what should I do! He's very cute! So cute that I can't bear not to kiss him!"  
"???????"  
"I'll go, friend."  
  
And that's how Minhyuk left the department room. Kihyun could do nothing but staring at the department room door after Minhyuk left with blank face.  
  
_What kind of wind is blowing past me now...?_

 

**

  
\---  
**❤My Hyung I love the most❤**  
\---

 

[Hyung where are you]

[Where are you]

[Whre aryouuu????]

 

[????]  
[Minhyuk-ah what's up something happened?]  
[I'm in the middle of class now]

 

[Then I'll go to cafe near your house you gotta run there quick after it ends]

[Got it?????]

  
[Ung???? I got it hahaha I'll go to cafe]  
  
  
Receiving Minhyuk's messages which sounded urgent, Hyunwoo worried something happened to the man. He put on hard look as he clutched on his stomach which had been crying in hunger since a while ago.  
_Since salad went away too fast, I got to search for something else..._

 

**

  
"Minhyuk-ah, you've waited long... what are these?"  
"Hyung, you came? Sit quick, I ordered these to eat together with Hyung!"  
  
Seeing honey bread, waffle, sandwich, churros on the table, Hyunwoo lost his mind. Sitting across Minhyuk, because of the pungent smell unconsciously Hyunwoo almost lifted the fork. However, he tried hard holding tight on his rationality and drank Americano. _Americano is 0 calory..._  
  
Minhyuk couldn't bear seeing Hyunwoo who kept only sucking the straw but couldn't lift his eyes from the bread.  
_How can this situation be not funny. A lover goes through diet because he heard the previous lovers were all skinny!_  
  
Minhyuk was barely able to keep his corner mouth down and throw a question in calm voice, pretending he knew nothing.  
"Hyung, why are you not eating? You're not hungry?"  
"U-uh? Oh, I still can't digest the food I ate for lunch..."  
_Grrrr..._  
The sound which broke the silence ensued Hyunwoo's stomach rumble was Minhyuk's laughter.  
"...Pfft."  
"Minhyuk-ah this is..."  
"Muahahahahahahahahaha!!! Hyung, what should I do, you are very cute! Hyung why are you so cute?"  
  
Laughing so hard until he'd fall from his chair, Minhyuk stood and moved to Hyunwoo's side. He pinched Hyunwoo's cheeks as if he couldn't contain the cuteness.  
"Cute! So cute!"  
"Minhyuk-ah why are you like this suddenly!"  
"Ack, Hyung you're super duper cute..."  
  
At the end Minhyuk couldn't resist to smooch him. As their lips met, Hyunwoo was flustered but soon felt good and chuckled happily, motionlessly receiving the kisses attack. Hyunwoo lost his mind at ticklish feeling on his lips.  
  
_What should I do to this cute, older lover?_  
_First I should feed him heartily, and then eat him at night._  
  
_And it seems like Hyung doesn't know..._  
  
_It's hard to fall out of love from an ideal type breaker._  
  
  



End file.
